


Try Something New

by supergaygrrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergaygrrrl/pseuds/supergaygrrrl
Summary: So I loved all the vegan ice cream chat and eventually got round to giving writing my own fanfic a try...it's my first post. It's pure smut. Hope you all enjoy!





	

“This is disgusting” Alex says, pulling a face that very much looks like she means what she has just said. “You’re being dramatic” Maggie replies. “No, like, I actually can’t” is Alex’s response, through a mouth full of ice cream that is clearly too disgusting to swallow. She spits it out into her napkin. “No, sorry, I tried it. You won the bet, and I tried, but it’s honestly terrible.” Maggie smiles affectionately as she responds “you’re such a shit lesbian, Danvers.” "That’s not what you said last night, or this morning, or about an hour ago Sawyer” is Alex’s not inaccurate in the slightest comeback. They’re still very much in the honeymoon period. Everything is new, and exciting, and they absolutely can not keep their hands off each other. At all. Which has resulted in them coming very close to being caught in a compromising position on several occasions recently. Not that any of these close shaves have deterred them from inappropriate behaviour in inappropriate places. They’ve reached Maggie’s apartment by now, it’s a very short walk from the little vegan deli Maggie “should have shares in by now”, according to Alex. Maggie smiles as she wraps her arms around Alex’s waist. “You have a point” she kisses her softly, at first, then a little bit more firmly, and before long hands are sliding through hair and over each other’s jeans, squeezing and scratching lightly as both girls begin to breathe a little heavier, and Maggie’s thigh finds it’s way in between Alex’s legs and she presses her into the apartment door. “Although there’s one very, umm, particular type of vegan ice cream I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy”. The slight pause that Alex doesn’t really see why was necessary, along with the fact that the already light blush on Maggie’s cheeks just intensified has Alex curious. She raises her eyebrows flirtatiously “Is that so?” “Inside Danvers, before Mrs. Henry up the hall catches us again” is Maggie’s response as she opens her door and pushes Alex through. She closes the door and attacks Alex with a fresh wave of kisses as they move slowly towards the couch, breaking the kiss for no longer than the time it takes to take lift a shirt over a head, before discarding it to one side. Alex’s back hits the couch and she turns them round, pushing Agent Sawyer onto the couch before climbing on top and straddling her. When Maggie reaches up in an attempt to bring Alex down into another heated kiss though, Alex resists. “I’m intrigued by this ice cream babe, why didn’t you mention it in the shop if you’re so sure I’ll enjoy it?” she asks. It’s taken all her willpower to detach her lips from Maggie for long enough to enquire, but the look Maggie gave her through those beautiful, dark eyes as she mentioned it initially tells her it's worth the short loss of contact. That same darkness from before reappears in her ayes, along with what honest goodness is the sexiest little smirk Alex has ever seen. She has yet to witness that little smirk, always so impeccably timed, and not feel her thighs clench as what feels like one hundred butterflies take flight in her stomach. Maggie pulls her down slowly, until those incredibly soft lips brush against her ear, and she whispers “why don’t we go through to the bedroom, get rid of the rest of these clothes”; Alex feels soft fingers drag up her back before they unclip her bra in one swift motion; “and I’ll lie you down on your front, and show you exactly what I mean?”. It’s an offer she can’t refuse, and moments later that is exactly what is happening. Alex is face down and naked on the bed, and she can feel a very wet Maggie rub against her ass, grinding slightly as she presses soft kisses and bites, with just the perfect amount of pressure, her way up and down her back, her hard nipples dragging along her skin, which feels on fire in the best possible way. It’s sending shivers through Alex’s whole body, her thighs clenching together and she doesn’t think she ever wants this sensation to end, but she becomes aware that gradually, Maggie is moving lower and lower, focusing more and more on the bottom of her back, and now onto her ass. Biting and squeezing and making Alex wetter by the second. God is she wet. She genuinely isn’t sure if Maggie actually makes her wetter every time, or if it just feels that way. Hands softly nudge each leg further apart, then move back to her ass, and spread each cheek just a little, with a soft squeeze. “Tell me if you want me to stop, at any point babe. You good?” she hears Maggie ask softly. It makes her heart melt and causes yet another fresh rush of arousal simultaneously. By now she has realised exactly what Maggie was alluding to earlier, and she only just manages to squeeze out a throaty “I’m good, I’m so good babe”. Because she really is. More than, in fact. She feels equal parts turned on and comfortable, even trying something so new, something she is sure she would never have even considered before now. But Maggie…God Maggie. She makes Alex feel so much, so safe and never pressured, and honestly Alex still can’t believe how not scary this beautiful, smart, funny, badass woman has made everything for her. She’s pulled from her thoughts as she feels Maggie’s tongue, soft and wet and gentle, lick round her hole. Fuck that feels good. She hears herself let out a soft moan, feels Maggie’s tongue repeat the exact same action with just a fraction more pressure as it circles round and round. She relaxes and hears Maggie’s pleased groan as she manages to slip her tongue in little further. She can’t help but mimic that same sound as she gets used to the sensation. They continue like this for a short while, gexactly how long they'll never know, it could be seconds or minutes that pass as Alex gets gradually more used to it, more relaxed, letting out soft moans the whole time. Then she feels a hand slide up and round her hip and waist, moves her body slightly to allow it to slip under her and then slide back down, down until those expert fingers are exactly where she didn’t even know she needed them. A finger dips down and slides into Alex’s soft folds, before moving up to her clit, where, now coated in Alex’s wetness, it glides over easily, and causes Alex to gasp and then moan in pleasure. It doesn’t take Maggie long to find a rhythm with her fingers which doesn’t match, but wonderfully compliments the one she had set with her tongue. “Fuck babe, that feels so good!” Alex hears herself exclaim, and she means it. Maggie’s other hand slides up the other side of her body until it finds a nipple to play with. Jesus she’s close already. The combination of Maggie’s tongue pushing deeper and deeper into her ass, her fingers circling her clit with just the right amount of pressure, and her nipple being rubbed lightly in between Maggie’s index finger and thumb are driving her closer and closer to the edge at an incredible rate. “Fuck babe, don’t stop, I’m so fucking close already” she can feel herself start to buck her hips up and down, feel herself start to clench. Feel the smirk on Maggie’s face as she laughs lightly, but doesn’t falter in what she is doing for even a second. It hits her with an incredible amount of force a second later, she can her herself half moaning and half shouting as she comes, hard, feels more wetness gush out of her, feels Maggie moan into her. “Oh God, fuck” she moans as Maggie slows and she rides out her orgasm, twitching her hips as the aftershocks continue for at least a full minute after. Maggie slows to an eventual stop, and gently untangles her arms from under Alex, before pressing kisses the whole way up her spine until her mouth is back at her ear. “I knew you’d like that babe” she giggles quietly. Alex hasn’t yet gathered the energy to move much, but manages to roll onto her side, still not fully back down to Earth after coming so fucking hard for Maggie. “That was incredible. Fuck that was so good.” Maggie smiles, looking extremely pleased and presses her lips against Alex’s, “and if you give me a minute, I can’t wait to try and return that favour” Alex beams. “Plenty of time for that babe, you don’t need to try anything until you’re comfortable. Plus I plan on spending a lot more nights like tonight with you”. “Oh I’m comfortable babe, and willing, and I don’t think I’ll be able to wait even one more night to return that favour. So please babe, roll over so I can enjoy my new favourite ice cream, it’s only fair”. Maggie didn’t need to be told twice…


End file.
